


Hold onto your Kite,Just Don't Let me Down

by duchessofdublin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofdublin/pseuds/duchessofdublin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every true genius is bound to be naive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold onto your Kite,Just Don't Let me Down

A dark lone figure sat on the old, neatly made bed as though paralyzed his hands clasped upon his lap, his deep emerald eyes full of worriment and trouble staring straight ahead, dark unruly tuffs of hair sticking up in all places as though hands ran countless times through it. His strong neck tense, his biceps so stiff a knife couldn’t even loosen the tension. A blue striped t-shirt under strain of the dark-haired boy’s lean ripple of muscle of his tall, strong build.

“Harry” the name whispered in the dim, chilly room filled the silence for moment but certainly didn’t break it. A lithe body moved usually graceful but now full of uncertainty and worry, the slight body moved to sit beside the dark-haired man.

Fine fair enthralling strands shone in moonlight that pecked through the gap in the curtains. The bed creaked with his weight; the elegant boy laid his pale boned hand upon a tan calloused one. The pale boy had an appealing and dainty face once sharp cheekbones and pointy chin now smoothed out with age, full lips pulled down in a scared frown, thin striking fair eyebrows draw together and smoky grey almost ash silver eyes showing emotions no matter how much the owner of the eyes tries to hide them.

Harry turned his hand over pressing his palm against the smaller hand above his and entwined their fingers. The tension never left his shoulders but seemed to slacken everywhere else now that he had an anchor in the shape a petite pale hand. “So...we're gonna have a...for definite?”

“Yes it would seem so” came the timid reply. Harry broke the hand connection to bury his hands in his untamed dark locks resting his elbows upon his knees. Draco watched him with remorse eyes; he drew his knees up to his chest and burrowed his almost angelic stricken face into his folded knees.

“A baby” Harry whispered in a broken shaken voice. “Yeah...” A strained tense silence filled the room once more. Harry lifted his head towards Draco and saw the boy he impregnated face buried into his knees as though it can block out the reality that is upon them. The dark-haired boy shuffled closer to the smaller boy and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Draco collapsed on the broad chest beside him, Harry buried his nose in the fine, mussed hair and both succumbed to the responsibility that had landed on their naive, young shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble for Drarry written yonks ago! Still makes me cringe!


End file.
